Hearthrob in Town!
by Iloveleeseunggi
Summary: Beast Boy now so over for Terra, but he is trying to like Raven so well. But actually Raven is not that "type" of girl. Another heartbreak? Or he will try to seek for another one? Rated T for sure.
1. Chapter 1

Hiyaah guys in new here so, BTW this is my **FIRST story**, And I can't wait to unleashh my imagination babe, ;) BTW it is called Hearthrob in Town


	2. Another Fine day

**so here it is. i dont own teen titans, i wish i could, :(**

It is another fine day in Titans Tower, like Starfire and Robin is used everyday to cuddle. Ofcourse Raven is meditating. And for the finale, Cyborg and BB is arguing for what to cook/eat for today.

Then BB stop the fight between them and Cyborg when Raven show up in the commonroom. Raven is seating in couch while reading her book and in her other hand here she has a tea. Meanwhile while BB left CY, Cy is dancing happily and thought he wins this day arguement but for BB he likes to spent more time with Raven.

"Ohh ohh Rae! I have a new joke!" BB said happily.

" I use to think of that every morning," Rae said with no emotions at all.

"C'mon Rae, I know you like me!" BB told her.

Raven just raise an eyebrow.

"Ow, uhmm I mean, Just admit that you like my JOKES... " BB Tell her with a smile.

Raven just remain in silence.

Then Cy just finished to cook their Breakfast.

"Oh that is marvelous! " Star said with giggle.

"Ow right, just in time' Robin added,

"Dude! pfft. Vegetarian in the house?!" BB said with a little dissapointment.

'C'mon here you grass stain! your tofu is ready!" Cy said.

"Sweet!" BB said,

"You know Beast Boy, you don't have to said that everyday. We are teammates for bout 4 years!" Raven said with a straight face. And after saying that Rae leave the couch to eat.

"You know Rae, you are right. 4 years and you don't still appreciate me," BB said it in his head. And his pointy ears fall down.

**okay so thats it for now! i guess? ^^ I really miss the OLD teen titans, **


	3. Boredom

**i do not own teen titans, ^^ BTW i love BB so im gonna make his lovelife more INTERESTING**

Another day, BB is really frustated bout Raven. Not literally Raven it is just what about she said yesterday bout the "4 years" thingy.

"I can't believe she said that." he said not-so-loud voice so no one could hear him.

.. Meanwhile in the Commonroom..

"Friend Robin i am really bored." Star said.

"What do you mean Star?" Robin told her,

"uhhmm, Perhaps we and our friends can go out for pizza?" Star stated.

"But this city need us," Robin said.

...After 6 hours...

"Man, i am really going to be sick, I already finished the MegaMokey4!" Cy told them with yelling,

"Hmm, perhaps Star is right, we can go out for pizza" Robin said.

"ow wonderful! " Star added while feeding Silkie.

"Sound good, ' Rae said, "Uhhh i know it is not my type but, I am really bored,"

"Boyyah! C'mon y'all. We can ride my 'baby'" Cy said.

"Alright Cy!" Robin said.

"Wait, where is that little green bean,?" Cy asked.

"Perhaps I could sneek to his room and tell that we are going out?" Star pleaded.

"Okay Star you got this." Cy said.

Star just nodded and flew to BB's room.

Raven feels a lil' bit guilt inside her.

"Friend Beast Boy! We are going to eat pizza! Do you wish to come?" Star said.

"No Star, uhhm, I just want to rest ughh you know." BB said.

"Ughh, okay, Have a great day instead!' star replied as she flew away.

"Yup, Really Great," BB said with a tear in his emerald eye.

...

"So where's BB?" Cy asked.

"Ughhm, our friend said he need to rest. But I think he need a little time to be alone" The alien said.

"okay, so c'mon!" Robin added.

And so the rest of the Titans go out for pizza. Except this changeling. Who wants time to be alone,

**that's all for this chapter! :)**


	4. Interesting

On that same day, BB decided to follow his friend to the pizza palace, But then a wild monster appear.

He saw a girl teenager that is same age as him. The Girl has the same height as Raven, Black haired has Asian eyes like Blackfire, and her body is as regular as Raven. Her eyes color is hazel-nut. Despite of that she was really really beautiful.

"Oh god, what is this?" The Asian girl said,

"Hey girl, get out of the way! Im gonna save you!" BB said to the black-haired girl and pushed her away.

The girl fell on her butt,

"Pfft. That hurts!" the girl said.

Beast Boy try to keep fighting but the monster is made from rock.

"ughh Dude, you know cuz' of you i remember Terra," BB stated

"This guy is tough! I need back-up" BB added.

"Then you get out of the way!" the black-haired stated.

"whaa?" BB replied,

The Girl fly on the monster and kick his butt with her bare hands, that is on fire, BB jaw dropped as he saw everything. Then the Asian girl just beat up the monster with no time.

"What are you? What is your name? How did you do that? Fire thing !" BB said,

"Hey Beast Boy!" the girl said,

"Uhhm, Im a fire elemental, uhh Stella, ughh it is my power" Stella stated,

'Dude! you are so hardcore!" BB said,

"Hahaha! Ofcourse Iam, Hahaha," Stella replied,

"uhmm. You're so pretty, ughh i mean how do you know me?" BB asked

"Thanks! uhmm, You guys are pretty badass, The Teen Titans!" Stella said,

"Dude! you want a tour in our tower?" BB said,

"Me? Oh gosh, Ofcourse! I'd always love to!' She said happily,

"Then let's go!" BB said.

'Is she like Terra? I mean she also has dangerous powers, but can she betray us?' BB tought,

...Just Heading to Titans Tower...


	5. New Friend

as Stella and BB arrived at the common room, all of the Titans are starring to them.

"Something wrong with my look?" she asked and then look at her body.

"Who,," Raven said

"Is,," Robin adedd

"She?" Star asked.

"Dudes, y'all like chains, Hahaha." BB said,

"Man, I can't believe it! a Hot chick standing aside you, and your face is that?! How do ... Man, admit it, you used potions do ya?!" Cy said,

"Dudes chill, i dont used potions this time," BB said,

"BTW, she is Stella, guys i decided to follow you and then on my way i met a huge rock monster and it kick my butt! But this chick has powers and save me, pretty amazing" BB said.

"Hello Guys! I am Stella. ughhm you guys are Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Starfire!" Stella said with giggle

"Nice to meet you Stella, how do you know us?" Robin asked

'You guys are pretty legends! " Stella replied

"Hello my new friend" Star hug her with all her powers and Stella doesn't seem bother at all.

"Ow Hi, Princess" Stella said,

"Don't call me a princess, call me as your friend!" Star said,

"Ohh, hehe, okay then," Stella said,

...it is bout 10 pm then...

"Guess you can stay," Robin said to Stella.

"Thanks Commander!" Stella replied gratefully,

"okay well, Titans! Go to sleep. " Robin said,

"Good Night y'all!" Cy said,

..As he shutdown all the security system off,...


	6. First Step

Today is the day that Titans will have training.

"Titans ready for the training?" Robin asked

"I am always ready, Friend" Star said

"Me too!" BB replied to their leader

"Yeah, it is time to kick BB's butt again!" Cy said while looking to Beast Boy

"Oh iam So Ready," -_- Raven murmuring,

... Silence...

All attention to Stella..

"What did I do?" She asked

"You are supposed to join the team training" Robin replied

"Ohh, that,' She said

"Hot chick we are going to meet you at the training arena!" Cy waving to Stella

"C'mon Stella, time to see what you can do," BB ran while grabbing Stella's wrist,

'Its really bad, i dont wanna hurt anyone,' Stella thought,

"Right, now Beast Boy is happy with her, Great Raven, you are so great," Raven murmuring.

...Battle Begins...

Starfire VS Cyborg (no much details, Star wins!)

Raven VS Starfire(no other details Raven wins)

Beast Boy VS Robin (no more details Robin wins)

Raven VS Robin ( no more other details Robin wins)

"Now it is your turn Stella," Robin said

"Okayy, so who is my enemy commander?" she asked

"These guys are, Good Luck" Robin said

Her enemies are almost 25 robots.

"Ughh guys it is really unfair." Stella said

"Go my friend!" Star said

"Wohoo! Go Hot Chick!" Cy yelled

"Dude, you gotta stop calling her that way," BB tell Cy

"Why grass stain? jealous?" Cy replied,

'ughh' BB thought "Go Stella! You can do it!" Beast Boy cheer,

...back to Stella...

With the robot attacking her 5 robots bringing her down, but with one hand she grab one robots arm and smack it to the body of the 4 robots.

"5 down" Robin said,

"Ow man that chick is hardcore.' Cy said.

Then Stella close her fist and she rained those 5 robots the flame way.

"10 robots down" Robin said

With Her martial arts skill she almost killed 10 robots

'20 down" Robin said,

and then with her dragon flame she killed the rest of the robots.

... Sudden Silence...

"Oh glorious!" Star said.

"Way the go Hot babe!" Cy said.

"You do it Stella, Im proud of you." BB said with a calm voice,

Stella hugged her, and BB hugged her back,

Raven saw everything and the screen on her right explode.

"I Thank you BB," Stella said

"You do it my pretty girl" BB hugged her again.


	7. Diary

**Dear diary,**

So Beast Boy, find this beautiful girl, I gotta admit it. She is really beautiful. She has layered black hair she is about my height. Has hazel-nut color eyes. Her costume is pretty sexy thou. It is like Star's uniform but Stella's uniform was orange tube and orange shorts, she has a little orange diamond near ther right armpit and has orange high boots like Star. I gotta admit maybe it is the revenge of time. Cuz' Beast Boy and I are teammates for almost 4 years. And I don't appreciate him. I , I feel guilt for that. I like him, (Light bulb explode) Great. My emotions are darn crazy.

Okay Im jealous, happy now? (vase explode) Oh man, I need to meditate. -_-

I dunno if she is a threat to the Titans or what. Maybe she betray us like Terra. Ughh. I feel weird, (lamp explode) great my emotions are drunk. Okay that is all for now. Our pesky Spike leader said that we will have training tomorrow, Ughh.

~Raven/13/


	8. Jealousy

It's a wonderful day in Titans Tower, Star and Robin is eating together with silkie,

"Here is your food my little bumgorf," Star said while feeding Silkie

..Then Raven appear in the Commonroom...

"Good Morning my friend Raven!" Star greet her

"Morning Raven," Robin added

"Mornin'" Raven replied

She get her tea and sit in the couch,

...A Minute later,...

"Godd Morning Dudes!" BB greet them

"HeyWassup?," Robin said

"Hello my friend." Star said

"Hey," Raven replied with no emotions

"Uhmm, do you guys see Stella?" BB asked

Star just giggle.

"Nah, I don't know." Robin replied to BB

"Your girlfriend is with Cyborg." Raven replied

"What?!" BB said

*Flash Back*

(*Cy: Way the go hot chick!" ... Y? Jealous?)

*End flashback

BB start heading to Cy's training room.

BB go back to the commonroom

"For the record she's not my girlfriend!" BB said. ans start running to Cy's room

"Whatever," Raven replied

"Or you better say She's not yet my girlfriend" Robin excuses

Raven eyes wide open

...In the training room...

Beast Boy saw Cy hugging Stella.

BB start entering the room with fist closed.

"Beast Boy?" Stella said.


	9. Truth

Cy ans Stella stop hugging

"Hey you tin man! Why are you hugging my girl!?" Beast Boy asked with anger

"Your girl?" Stella said with not-so-loud voice

Cy start laughing,

"What so funny!?" BB asked him again

"Okay dude, she helped me work out in mah gym, This girl is pretty tough! And I found out that she is 10x stronger than Star. She can lift up the whole Earth with her bare hands," Cy said

"Then why are you two hugging?!' Beast Boy asked again.

"Nothing is wrong with a brotherly hug?" Cy replied

"That is true Beast Boy, Cyborg is just like my big brother," Stella told BB.

"Then, Why, What, yesterday?..." BB said without finding other word

"Hah! Im just messing with you grass stain! Makin' you jealous. Bee and I has more than friend realtionship so back off little green been!" Cy said and start laughing again.

"Owww." BB interrupted

"Nothing to worry about BB, nothing to be jealous about," Stella said and kiss BB in the cheek

" Hehe I guess," Beast Boy told her and take her wrist and form hugging.

"offt. Hey! That hurts! " Stella said with a giggle while hugging BB back

"Boo! Break up you two! " Cy started with a laugh

"C'mon follow me I have something to show you." Stella said

"Ow, okay." BB replied

Without their knowledge Raven is standing there a moment when BB leav the common room. she saw everything,

"Oh no," She said


	10. A Princess

Stella blind folded BB in the eyes..

While taking off the blidnd fold BB saw a wonderful room, the room is orang and fire stuff everywhere

"Where am I?" Beast Boy asked

"We are in my room," Stella replied whispering to BB's ears

"Whaa, Stella Im not ready yet, we are only teens!" BB tell her with eyes widen

"What are you saying? Pfft. haha! you perv. It is not what you think!" Stella said

"hehe my bad," Beast Boy replied with a deep blush on his cheek

"This is what I am gonna show you." Stella said

Then she get the tiara from her bed.

"Wow a tiara!" he said

"Yes." she replied

"how much is that?" BB asked

"No I don't buy this, this is from the Fire Kingdom." she replied

"Do you mean you are a..." BB asked

"Yes, A princess" she interrupt

Beast Boy's eyes become wide ans shock

"Please don't tell anyone,I beg you" she lean in front of Beast Boy and start crying,

"What is the problem with that? We knew that Star is a princess and so what?" he said and hug her,

"No it is not that way. In my kingdom I am a force of distraction whenever I used this tiara, thats why in my home I am very powerful..." She said

"Even without it you are powerful" he interrupt

"That's what is wrong! Iam powerful without it and i am more no, most powerful with it! I can hurt anyone with just a glance!" She start cring hardly.

"A-and I-i Cannot control my power with it." She adedd

'Oh no, She is like Terra! no, more dangerous than Terra' he tought

"Beast Boy," she start

"yeah?" he replied

'I. I, I, Im invinsible." She said

"Woah, you are so wonderful and yet powerful!" he said

"No! That is why with such training I can kick their butts with an ease, and you know I have all your powers," she said

"yah, i know that." BB replied

"Iam sorry," she said

Beast Boy don't reply and just hold her cheek and lean into a kiss, she felt his lips pressed in hers, Tough si didn't kiss back she likes it.

Then suddenly a light bulb explode.

"Raven?" Beast Boy said...


	11. Suspense

Raven didn't hear anything she come up in the time BB kissed Stella.

Raven hit the "Trouble button" so there are red lights everyhwere that it means "Trouble.."

"Calling Robin, Cyborg , Starfire, And Beast Boy" she programmed

Star and Robin go to the commonroom, Cy run head to the room

and BB ...

"Don't go away, i'll be right back" he said to Stella with his waving hands

"Okay BB," she replied with a smile on her fac,

...Back to the Commonroom...

"Okay, this meeting is about Stella," Raven said

"But..." BB interrupt

"Don't interrupt until i am not finished!" she yelled as the vase explode

the team just nodded

"I suspect that Stella is more powerful than the five of us, First when she used martial arts flipping and whatso ever that is Robin's move. Second the ball of fire support, that is my move. The way she shoot flames, it is like the way Star shooting Starbolts, when she kick the butt of the 5 robots with an ease, that is Cy's move. and last when she unleash the Dragon Flame within her, that is your move Beast Boy.. okay so you may interrupt now." She said

"I know," Beast Boy said

The whole team look at him,

"So what? It is her power not us. Maybe she has the similarities but it her flames thought," BB added.

"I can't believe I say this but Beast Boy is right. So what? Slade and us are similar cuz iam the one who..." robin said

"Thats it you spike! you are once apprentice of Slade so you have similarities!.. Maybe she is one of Slade's apprentice,

"I am no one Apprentice!" A familiar female voice said

"Stella," Beast Boy said...


	12. Embarassment

"Thats it, stop your suspense,! Im invinsible so that i cannot be defeated!" Stella yelled at the Titans

"Stella, Wait!' BB follow her as she run away

... so back to the 4 titans...

"Wow," Robin said

"Yeah Man, just wow." Cy added

"Why is she cannot be defeated?" star asked

"I got it!" Rae yelled

"okay so star remember the jewel of your sister when she said she's invinsible?" Raven asked

"Yes the jewel of Cha-" Star said

"Yes! She has the jewel in near of her armpit right?"

"Ugh yeah?" Cy said

"Robin! Contact the Titans East I have a challenge for Stella,"

"Okay.." Robin said

...To the arena ...

There are the Titans East Speedy is seationg next to mas y menos, then aqualad, BB, Bee, Cy and Robin and Starfire.

Robin lead in,

"Okay so guys you will now watch a battle-training between Stella and Raven," Robin said

"Sure Raven will win," Aqualad said

"Hmm Aqualad i think that Stella girl is way more powerful" Bee said

'Yeah, a way more powerful thank any Titans" BB said with a choke.

"So the battle begins now." Robin said,

"Ow by the Way Beast Boy is the prize." Robin adedd

'what!? you guys make me the prize?!" BB asked with anger

"Yeah Raven suggested it." cy said.

... Back to Stella and Raven...

"Why I am here?" Stella said

"Cuz we are fighting you whore" Rae replied

"Don't call me that!" Stella said with her eyes glow orange,

...

"What is that!?" Star said

"Oh gosh..." Bee replied

...

then the battle begins,

Stella trhow firebolts to raven and dodge it.

"Stop it now! i don't wanna hurt you!" Stella said

...

"oh no," BB said remembering what Stella said to her,

"raven stop it! you can die there! Shes invinsible and dont make her mad!" BB adedd.

"Well let see about that!" Rae fly to Stella and grab the jewel thing in her top,

Stella's top fall apart. good thing she cover her breast fast.

...

"I can't look!" Speedy said

"That is..." Cy said, and then Bee kick his foot.

"Hermosa," mas and Menos said

"Ow," star said

...

"Why did you do that!" Stella yelled as she use her flame to create a new top.

...

"k guys you can see now," Robin said.

...

"I tought its the jewel from your power..." Raven said

'Arrrggghh!" Stella yelled as her eyes glow red, and the arena has fire every where.  
...

" Oh no," BB said

"That Stella is one tough chick" Speedy said

...

"You will pay for that!" Stella yelled at Raven and Raven look so afraid. Stella's flame go brighter and hotter,

"Im sorry!" Raven said

As Stella is walking towards Raven, BB come to the arena and hugged Stella even it is hot he hugged her to calm her down

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" BB yelled.

Stella's eyes go back to normal and the fire are gone,

"Beast Boy!" she said.

as BB fell to the ground the Titans brought him to the Titan's clinic ,

"Im not done in you," stella said to Raven as her eyes glow Red. and Stella head to clinic to check BB.

"Oh no, im so doomed." Raven said.


	13. Friendship Broken

While Beast Boy is in the bed lying, the Titans are in his side, then Stella showed up,

"Oh Beast Boy im really really sorry," Stella stated and start crying

BB wakes up,

"Uhgg? Stella!Your okay," BB hugged her tightly and Stella hugged him back.

Speedy smiled, Mas and Menos hugged each other, Bee and Cy hugs to, as well as Robin and Starfire , and Aqualad just stand up and say "Love,".

Then Raven showed up.

"Beast Boy im..." Rae said

"What now Raven?! First Terra then now Stella?! What is the matter with you!" He yelled at Raven (a light bulb explode)  
as Rae flew away

"BB i think you need to apologize." Cy said

"No way! She almost get killed cuz' she's so stubborn! I already told her that Stella is not a threat but she goes all crazy jealous!" BB stated

"I think this time our Friend Beast Boy is right" Star added

"Yah, Star is right. Raven is so hard to Stella since the first day." Robin tell Cy.

"Yea Sparky, total support to them, so you lost." Bee said.

"Besides im full enough for about 4 years she didn't even appreciate me! Now i'd like to look for another girl who's going to love who i am." Beast Boy said. As BB grabs Stella's hand.

"And it will never gonna be same again, yeah maybe friends but not more than a friend." As BB and Stella go out perhaps go to the Carnival.

...

Raven is crying in her room.

"I didn't think it will go so far." she said

Then star showed up,

"Friend I think Friend Beast Boy is mad at you," Star stated

then Raven kneel down her knees and start sobbing.

"Im just afraid to lose him Star." Raven said

"Well I think it is the revenge of time Friend Raven," Star added

Raven just hugged her.


	14. Titan's Vacation!

dinggggggg donggggggggg! A bell rang in the door.

"I got it!" Star said while petting Silkie.

"What is that Star?" Robin said,

"It is a ticket," Star explained while handed it to Robin,

"Titans! We are going to Hawaii! So packed up 20 minutes left! It is a ticket for 6" Robin said

"Woahh. They really think Iam a Titan." Stella said

as Robin handed the communicator, "You are one now." Robin said

Stella's eyes widened as she jumps up and down in happiness. And hugged Beast Boy.

"I did it," Stella said

"Congratulations, Im proud of you." as he hugged him back.

"Break up you two! We have Hawaii to attend to!" Cy said.

as the two move apart they blushed hardly.

...

"We are ready!" Stella said while grabbing BB's hand.

"Alright c'mon y'all!" Cy replied.

as they go to the plane, the seats are only for 2. So Star and Robin, cy and Raven, and ofcourse Bb and Stella.

as the plane off to Hawaii there are 3 rooms. Ofcourse as the seating arrangement that it their roomate.

"C'mon we'll go to the beach!" Cy said as he grabbed his trunks.

"Wow Star you are really great with that suit!" Robin stated

"Oh thanks you, come one! lets journey to the beach!" Star replied as she grabbed Rob's hand.

"Alright Raven you are so sexy in your suit." Cy said

Beast Boy saw it but he's not bother at all.

"Great now Beast Boy don't like me,," Raven murmuring.

"Stella! BB, Let's go now!" Cy yelled

"Nah, we just need time to be alone." Beast Boy explained

Okayy, kissyy kissy , smooching , smooching!" Cy said with laughter.

Stella just giggle.

"Now where are we?" BB said

Stela just raised her eyebrow twice and BB get it,

"Oww" BB said as he grabbed her waist and kissed her deeply, as Stella hand her hand into Beast Boy's neck. And thats happend for the two tonight.

...

Robin ans Star is both asleep, while Cy is calling Bee , Beast Boy and Stella are both under the blanket and seem doing something, as Raven passed by she saw the two and decided to lift up the bed sheet as she lift up, the two is starring at her and nothing else they are doing.

"ohh uhm sorry." Rae excuses

"Raven Im just telling her a story," Beast Boy said with eyebrows narrow.

as Raven saw Beast Boy only with trunks and his body is muscular she is very suprised. While Stella has her orange bikinis on,

"You are telling her a story and you are wearing a trunks and shes wearing a bikini!?" Raven yelled at them.

"Hey, what is wrong if I am wearing a bikini and his wearing his trunks!" Stella replied

"ughhh hmm. Its cold?" Rae Said 'im crazy jealous can you see?' thought in her mind

"Hey don't forget that I can make him warm!" Stella said

Raven is shocked. "What we are on a vacation and you two can't just have S*x in here!" Raven explained

"What the, I just mean that I can make him warm cuz' don't you remember?! Iam a fire elemental! What are you thinking!?" Stella shouted

Raven flew in her room and little embarrasment,

"What is wrong with her ?" Stella said

"Jealous?" BB said as she kissed Stella in the cheek

"Hey! you owe me!" Stella said as the two telling stories as they fall asleep.


	15. Titan's Vacation-Part2

It is morning now. (they are still in Hawaii)

Star and Robin eating while sitting on the couch, Rae is reading her book. Cy is calling Bee. Then suddenly Stella arrived. Her suit is a thin-transparent long shirt, her hair is up ponytail, and shes wearing shades.

"Good Morning my fellow Titans!' Stella greeted happily.

"You look gorgeous my friend!" Star said

"Aw, thanks Star, you look pretty too! " Stella replied

"Yow, Stella. Grab ur meal here!" Cy said.

'Thanks bro," She said.

"Hey commander. watcha doin'?" Stella asked

"Nothin more Stella," Robin replied.

"Stella, Im sorry for what happen last time." Raven said

"I know you didn't mean it it's okay Rae-Rae" Stella replied

"Oh, i remember BB always calling me that' "Oh, " Rae just curve a smile at her.

Then BB arrived

"Mornin' guys" Beast Boy greeted,

...Sudden Silence...

...Laughter everywhere!...

All of the Titans laugh at BB except Rae just smile a bit.

"Dudes?!Why are you laughing?" BB asked

"Nah, they are just suprise to see you in a bikini." Rae said

"Say what!?" BB said, he is wearing pink bikini and with flower and butterflies on it.

"Stellllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" BB yelled

"What? haha, pfft." Stella try to calm fown but BB looks horrible.

"You tricked me! And owe!" BB said

"Aw sweetie, you just owe me yesterday. So it is pay back time." Stella replied

"But it is just a kiss," BB said in low voice

'a kiss!?' Rae tought with eyes wide.

"That's okay hun. It is just a bikini. " Stella said

"You better run babe," Beast Boy said with flirt.

"Noooo! *Scream out loud* " Beast Boy is chasing Stella.

Then by the moment he chase Stella he pushes her and Stella start falling backward. Stella is still laughing and BB is in lying front of her,

"Aww, they are sweet!" Star said,

Then BB stole a kiss from Stella again and start laughing

"Hey, that is not funny. You owe me. hhfft." Stella said

"Aw man, I wish Bee was here so I get kisses like that."

Then a the bell rang,

"Who could that be?" Cy said.

"Hey tin man maybe its Bee." Beast Boy said.

"Well better check it out!" Cy said.

As he opened the door he's jaw dropped..

"T-erra?!" Cy said


	16. Nightmares

"Oh it is just you," Cyborg said

"Suprise to see me Sparky?" Bee said

"I thought you were Terra! Look at how blonde you are." Cy said

'"Hey there Stel," Bee greeted

"Hey Bee, nice dye." Stella response

"Thanks!' Bee said.

...In BB's room...

Stella is in her bed, and she has fever, BB enter her room and give her a hug. When Stella wakes up,

"who are you?!" Stella said

"I-im Beast Boy your friend," BB explained

"I don't even know you! Get away!" Stella said

"Who, who did this to you?!" BB said

"Aren't you suprise to see me again Beast Boy? " A familiar voice said

"No," BB said

"Yes!, *Evil laugh*" that voice said,

"Why do you want to harm her Terra!?" BB exclaimed

"I don't harm her, I just crash her memory, *evil laugh*" Terra said

"No, It can't be happening," BB said kneeling down.

"I don't even know you two! go away or I'll kill you both!" Stella exclaimed.

"Stella," Beast Boy said.

"No, Im not Stella, Iam Flam~..."

*Beast Boys wake up!*

...Beast Boy is running to the commonroom...

"Hey hun, Why are you so af~..." Stella said

*Smakckkkkk! Stella fall to her butt*

"Beast Boy why did you do tha~..." Stella said

Beast Boy just hug her tightly,

Then BB and Stella stand up.

"Stella look at me in the eyes!" BB exclaimed

Stella is shocked and just look BB in the eyes.

"Man, what is happening to BB," Cy said.

"Stella, I am Beast Boy, Your boyfriend, look. Im Beast Boy your boyfriend," BB said

Raven opened her eyes wide and a lamp explode.

"Ughh Beast Boy, i know." Stella replied to her.

"Good thing," Beast Boy said and hug her again

"Ugh Boy Friend Robin what just happened," Star asked

"Star maybe Beast Boy has a dream that Stella doesn't know her," Robin replied.

Beast Boy seems to be pretty sweaty.

"Dammit dudes! I had a nightmare that Stella don't know me and Terra is back!" Beast Boy exclaimed,

"Hey BB get your butt here here is your tofu meal. Its fine Stella still knows you and Stella still loves you, " Cy said.

"Dudes, can we go to the carnival?" Beast Boy asked

"Well alright!" Bee said

"Okay! Eat-all-you-can!" Cy exclaimed

"Oh wonderful!" Star said with enjoyment

"yah, maybe." Robin said

"okay but just 3 hours okay?" Rae said

"Okay then! I suppose to say only a half of hour but Raven said it is 3 hours then c'mon!" BB said

"Ughh, what a mess.' Raven said

...Titans To the Carnival...


	17. Hearthrob

When the Titans arived at Carnival,

"Look Its Stella of Teen Titans!" A man said, Then suddenly there are so many people around Stella

"hi miss beautiful can I ha~..."

"Move over mov~..."

"Miss Stel~..."

"Hey its mine!"

"Miss you are so pret~..."

"Can i have a ki~..."

"girl you are so damn se~..."

People are keep fighting.

...On the other hand...

"Omigeee! Look nicole it is Beast Boy!" a girl said. Then girls are starting to gather around the changeling

"BB h..."

"Omygoshh B, can i ..."

"hey you whore hes mi~..."

"Move over you~"

"I lov~..."

"Get awa... ~"

"Woahh Girls stop it." Beast Boy said

"I have a girlfriend," Beast Boy added, then sudden silence

"Thatts okay B..."

"I know how to sharee!"

"I still love you!..."

Beast Boy morphed into a fly then he saw Stella over there,

"Stella," BB exclaimed,

...Back To Stella...

"Please guys keep quiet! " Stella said

Then the people still not keeping silence,

"Shh, guys" Stella added.

But people keep fighting, the suddenly she throw her fist into the ground an form an earthquake.

Sudden Silence,

"Wohhoo! Way the go!"

"so very strong, I love you!"

"Oh no." Stella said.

"Guys stop it I have..." Stella said

"A boyfriend" As BB grab her hand.

Sudden silence again,

"Oh man,"

"I wish i were a teen titan,"

"Please even a day,"

Then the people start walking away.

"I don't want to be beautiful anymore," Stella told him

"Whaaaaaaaaa?!" BB jaw dropped

"I mean look at those people are fighting" she said.

"ahh. By the way in my dream your name is not Stella, your name is Flam... Bo, Flam... girl ... Flam... ugh never mind, id wakeup before you said it in my dream" he said

"It is Flame Princess." Stella said

"Oh, ow I remember! you said your a princess." he said

"And you are my Prince" Stella said as she hugged BB.

BB blushed deep and hug her too.

Robin and Star are eating cotton candy together.

Cy and Bee are in the bar,

While Raven is reading a book infact she's spying on BB and Stella

"I will get BB back you whore," Raven said...


End file.
